Msindependent
by kiwiEdward
Summary: The Cullens find Bella as a baby. they adopt her shes a gaurdian, This is her growing up and yes dating. Eventually EandB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Apple of our eyes

Epov

My family and I were driving home from a long vacation in Alaska. We had just visited Tanya and her family. Tanya still can't get it through her head that I don't like her she just keeps flirting with me. Alice has been acting weird all day she has not spoken a single word. She kept singing Lady gaga bad romance. No wonder my family was on edge right now. Alice is easy to read she seem quiet why I don't know.

"Edward get out of my head" Alice said wait she sounded happy WHY?

"Why is Alice so quiet, I hope I didn't do anything wrong. All I can feel is excitement and happiness coming of of her. Edward I know you are listening what's going on?" Jasper practically yelled at me. I don't know how many time I told them not to do that.

We were about to turn on our drive when we saw a car up in flames. I could hear a cry from inside the car it practically called out to me. Alice started jumping up and down. What did she see this had happened? I ran out of the car quickly with my family not far behind me. Inside the car there was a couple they were literally burned to to death. I then saw the most precious thing ever a baby in the back car seat of the car. I quickly grabbed the crying baby trying to calm it down. This was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Her beauty surpassed any humans she obvious wasn't human. Her sent the affect me thought it was beautiful. Rosalie moved close to me to see the baby she always wanted her own. My family worried that she would get to attached to these babies that she wouldn't let it go. We all loved her already.

"Can we keep her, please Carsile and Esme" Rosalie said said with a pout even harder to say no to than Alice.

"I don't know ,yet Rosalie but I hope we can"Carsile replied

"YES" We all learned.

I had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a new begging.

**So what do you think of the story. Please review, review, review I love you guys comments. Don't worry I will update every day. OK IMPORTANT QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY SHOULD BELLA BE HALF ANGEL OR A GARDIAN ANGEL PLEASE REVIEW I WILL DECIDE THAT. THE NEXT PART IS COMING UP TOMMOROW. ANOTHER QUESTION SHOULD I GO THROUGH BELLAS 1-9 YEAR OLD YEARS, OR JUST SKIP TO THE 10-18YEAR OLD FOR THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION IM SO EXICTED. I AM ALSO GOING TO POST A REAL BOOK HERE.**

**XOXO**

**KIWI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella is 5 years old in this part of the story.**

**I don't own twilight but I wish I did, enjoy**.

Epov

It's been 5 years since Bella has joined the family. We all have a very special relationship with her. Rosalie treats her as if she were her own daughter she would give her life for Bella. Alice and she are supper close it turns out that Bella loves to shop. Emmet got the sister he as always wanted. The play together and play pranks on the family. I remember the time the put purple dye in my shampoo. Thank god it wasn't permanent. Of course Bella said it was all her and got Emmet out of trouble. Jasper is her protective big brother that teaches her things. Carsile and Esme her Bella's parent it really surprised us that Carsile took her in so fast as his daughter. We always knew Esme wanted kids we didn't know he wanted any. Ever since Bella became a Cullen I would feel a sparkle when I looked at or touched her. I didn't feel like her brother it was something way more. Though I know what it is I'm afraid to admit it. One Saturday when Bella was 3 I was watching her play when Alice pulled me aside to talk. That day changed my life forever. Alice told me that she saw a vision of Bella ad I together.

FLASBACK

"Edward come hunting with me it really important." Alice said in a hushed tone. She took me out of watching Bella and Emmet playing tea party. I hate when people interrupt me watching Bella. "No Alice go away" I said a little harshly. I quickly gave her an apologetic smile. "Alice I act I have to watch Bella", I quickly made up an excuse.

"No you don't Edward Emmet is here for that come on its about you and Bella", as so as she said me and Bella I was out the door. We ran out and saw Esme outside e, and quickly told her we were going hunting. We reached a clearing and Alice turned to me.

"Edward I had a vision bout you and Bella "Alice said. "Ok Alice what happened what's wrong is bella ok" I was worried what if Bella was hurt what would I do. "Edward I rather show you ok"

Alice vision popped into my head it was of Bella and I. We were kissing. We were also hugging and holding hands. She looked to be about 18 years old. That's when I knew Bella Cullen is my soul mate.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was only 2 years ago we found out bella was half angel. Her beauty could match Rosalie's. It even surpassed it, but that didn't make Rosalie jealous it made her and bella closer. Bella's her is dark brown with blond and red streaks in it. That's an angel thing. Her eyes change color from purple to pick to a bright yellow.

We were all worried because bella was about to start school soon.

HEY EVERYBODY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER DON'T WORRY YOULL GETA LONGER CHAPTER WHEN I UPDATE TOMMORROW I UPDAE EVERY DAYTHNAK FOR REVIEWING marwa anthem AND THE IDEAS.

HOW MANY BOYFREINDS SHOULD BELLA HAVE BEFORE EDWRAD?

XOXOXO

KIWI


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bpov

Tomorrow was my first day of school Carsile has told me. I an so excited since I found out I was an half angel I had the powers too. I could control the elements, super speed, mind reading, and see the future. I am nervous to be away from my family for too long. Its about 7pm right now and Emmet and I are watching the Wizard of Oz for the 3rd time. Edward came in with a smile on his face.

"Bella it's your bedtime so come on your first day of school is tomorrow aren't you happy." Edward said anxiously.

"Yeah I am cant I wait up for daddy to come please" I made a face that Edward would never be able to resist. By the look on his face I didn't need a answer.

"No Bella time for bed now" both mom and Rosalie who had just walked in said as they shook their heads at Edward.

"Fine I will goodnight Emmy" I said using my nickname for Emmet he actual like that I found out he had always wanted a little sister.

"Goodnight Bells" Emmet then swoop me into his arms and began for the stairs. "Emmett you do know I am faster than you right" I said trying to control my laughter.

"Yeah yeah Bells it no fun that way is it now, stop talking ok" I listen to Emmett as he took me upstairs and lay me down on my bed. He turned around and turned off the light. I am so excited for my fist day of school. I couldn't wait to make new friends I sure do hope that they like me. I closed my eyes excited for tomorrow to come faster.

"BELLA WAKEUP" I heard no one other than Alice yelling loudly in my ear.

"Ok Alice what time is it anyway" I said sleep clearly my voice. "Its 5am Bella we only have 2 hours to get ready don't you want to make friends com on" At that I jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom with Alice following quickly behind me.

After she was done straitening my hair and braiding the front. I also wore a mini skirt that I just go with a dark blue tank I got for my 5th birthday. I had to admit I did look pretty. I am so happy that I am half angel I fit in just well with the family in look department. After Alice was done, I walked slowly down the stairs to find everyone waiting with smiles. I ran and quickly hugged Carsile.

"How do I look daddy" I asked while twirling around in a full circle.

"You look beautiful sweet heart" Carsile said then he kissed me on my fore head.

"You look great Bella" they all told me. "you're going to be a real heartbreaker I can tell" Rosalie said that got her a growl fro Edward I don't know why. I heard giggles from the whole family.

"Let's go Bella you don't want to be late" Edward said. I could tell he was going to miss me we were really close. I would say Edward was my bestfreind if that made sense. We walked out to the of the door and to the car. Edward came around my car and we were off. I am used to the driving I don't even notice any more. I am so nervous I stat quiet.

"You'll be fine Bella I am sure everyone will love you" he said giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"Ok thanks Eddie"

Here we go I am so excited.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EVERYDAY. I WAS OUT OF THE COUNTRY FOR 2 WEEKS. I AM BACK NOW GOT BAK ON SUNDAY. CHAPTER 4 WILL ALSO BE UP TOMMOROW. I FELT SO BAD I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER. I FOLLOWED YOUR ADVICE I AM NOT RUSHING THE STORY JUST LETTING IT FLOW. ALREADY WORKING ON CHAPTER 4. PLEASE REVIEW EVERY COMMENT HELPS.**

**XOXO**

**KIWI**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today is my 7th birthday and my best friends Jenifer and Miley. I am so excited for all my friends from school to come over today. I had just got back from shopping with Rosalie. She was my best friend and sister we were so close. I love Alice to, but I have a stronger bond with Rosalie. I found out I was going to have a party in a vision. It was meant to be a surprise Carsile doesn't like it when I use my powers. We had to come back early because Edward kept calling worried about me.

"Alice we are back" I called out as we entered the house only to be greeted by Edward.

"What took you so long you worried me to death? Did you have fun Bella" Edward asked me with his crooked smile. He was dressed in all black which look nice against his pale skin.

"Hey Edward I had a lot of fun we went to all the stores and I got a bracelet and stuff from Victoria secret" I said happily. Rosalie had taken me to Victoria Secret and gotten me a bracelet and this expensive perfume.

"Rosalie she just turned 7 how can you take her to Victoria Secret" Edward practically yelled at her.

"Edward it was for my birthday and I asked her to so please calm down" I said giving my best pout. He quickly apologized to Rosalie.

"Now please where is Alice all my friends will be here soon." I asked him looking around for any signs of Alice. Suddenly Alice was in front of me.

"Come on Bella we have to hurry up and get ready for your party. We have exactly 3 hours to get you ready come on" Alice said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the stairs. Rosalie was just a few steps behind us. When we entered my room I sat down as they worked on me. After hours of work I was ready. While Alice and Rosalie went to go change I looked in the mirror. I had on a pick mini princess dress. I had on a pair of black flats with a pink bow on it. My hair was in lose curls with two feather braids in it. I had to admit it I looked beautiful. I could hear people in the house from downstairs. There's a knock on my.

"Come in thank you" I said loudly

It was Jenifer and Miley the both looked pretty. They had big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey, how do I look?" I asked them both with the biggest grin on my face.

"OMG you look great" they both yelled out to me. We hugged and started jumping up and down. I was so excited. Then Alice came in and said that it was time to head downstairs. We were all so excited. When we got down all of my classmates were there plus my family. There was food all around. I started talking to people when Tony Brocks comes up to me. He had a crush on me I just think boys are gross.

"Hi Bella happy birthday m mom told me to give this to you I hope you like it a lot Bella" Tony said shyly.

"Thanks Tony, I'll open it right now" I said with a smile. I opened the gift and saw it was a teddy bear with my name engraved on it. It was just so pretty. The bear was pink with yellow in it. I hugged Tony and gave him a kiss on is cheeks. "Thank you so much it beautiful" I said with biggest smile.

Tony was about to say something I didn't hear. I was dragged away by someone. I turned around to see it was Edward. He looked very angry for some reason.

"What was that Edward" I said shocked more than angry.

"I should be asking you the same thing" he said looking very serious.

"What was what Edward" I asked looking very confused this time as to why he was acting this way.

"That Tony kids do you like him because you sure act like you do stay away from him Bella" Edward said looking like I had hurt him somehow. I was angry that he embarrassed me like that. I have no interest in boys yet.

"Edward he's just a friend plus I'm 7 why do you forget that boys are gross" I said. He smiled at me seeming pleased with my answer.

"Now come on everyone is leaving and you once said it rude to leave your guest hanging" I had a huge grin on my face and so did he. We walked out and I said bye to my friends whose parents were already here.

When everyone was gone my family gathered around to give me my presents. Alice went first with an envelope. I opened it to find a black credit card.

"Bella it your first credit card now we can go shopping and you can pay" Alice started jumping up and down. I had to admit it I was pretty excited. I'm sure Jasper could tell.

"Yeah it from Jasper to" Alice said once she calmed down. Jasper chuckled a little at that. He was quiet but we read together every night.

"Ok this is from Carsile and me" Esme said with a smile. I opened it and it was a remote control. I looked up at Esme confused.

"It's for your new TV that we got you and yes its pink" Esme said happily. I started jumping up and down.

"Thank you Dad, thanks mom" I said as I hugged them both.

"Ok Bella it my turn" Edward said as he handed me a box. It was small like a jewelry box. I opened it and it was charm bracelet. It had an angel on it so beautiful.

"Thanks Edward it's beautiful and I love it" I gave him a hug.

"Goodnight everyone it's been a very long day" I said as I walked up the stairs thankful for my family.

"Goodnight bella" I heard them all say as I walked into my room.

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPORT. To those who said Bella should have her first bf in middle school you'll get it? There's no drama yet because Bellas too young by chap 6 or7 drama and other boy's com in thanks for comments. Keep commenting please I made this chapter way longer ho you enjoy.

Special thanks to: lilangel for the comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

SORRY TO TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD TO TRAVEL OUT OF THE CONRTY BACK TO THE STORY.

After my birthday party it feels like I'm the most popular kid at school right now. Being 7 is so awesome I feel like a big girl now they let me do cheerleading. When Esme told everyone about me being a cheerleading they were all excited except for Edward. He thought that I would be hurt he still doesnt agree that I should be a cheerleader. Well I had practice today with Miley. I am getting ready in my room right now in a pair of green shorts and a orange shirt. That the teams color when Alice found out she freaked those colors go against all of her teachings. There's a knock on my door as I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Who is it?" I asked while putting lip gloss on.

"Its Edward can I talk to you for a second "he asked sounding worried.

"Sure come in"

"Ok "he said as he opened the door he looked worried for some reason.

"Bella I don't think that it's safe for you to really be doing cheerleading there's a lot of dangerous stunts involved in that" he said sounding very serious.

"I'll be ok Edward don't forget that I'm a half angel ok indestructible remember" I said with a huge cute grin that even he couldn't resist. Half angels couldn't be hurt easily and I stopped aging at 16 years old. Again that's something that doest sit well with Edward. I asked Rosalie about it and she said I would know when I got older.

"Ok Bella I trust you just be very careful ok" Edward said looking a little more relieved.

"Who's taking me to practice Edward?"

"Rosalie and I will be taking you Bella", Edward then grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs. Rosalie was at the end of the stairs waiting for me.

"Come on Bella it's time to go" she told me.

"Ok I'm so excited to see Miley and by the way can she come over to hang out tomorrow" I asked with a pout.

"Of course Bella have fun at practice" Esme said giving me a warm hug.

I love all of my family Esme is like a mom to me and Carlisle is a great dad to me. I love Alice and Jasper also I go shopping with Alice and study/read with jasper. Emmet is like my cool big brother I play games with him all the time. We like to wrestle sometimes I use my powers on him. Before I knew it we were at the place where my practice was being held.

"Bye Bella will be back at 3:00 to pick you up" Rosalie and Edward said at the same time.

I went inside the building where everyone was ready to have lots of fun.

Time went by so fast and it was 3:00 and I went outside waiting to be picked up. When we got home Emmet was at the door and immediately he grabbed me and lifted me up in the air.

"Put me down Emmet" I yelled suddenly everyone was downstairs including Carlisle.

"Emmet put Bella down "Esme and Carlisle yelled at the same time. He quickly put me down.

"Thanks mom Emmet is such a bitch" I said quickly not thinking.

"What" Esme Said

"Where did you learn that word from Bella" Edward and Carlisle both said.

"I didn't learn it from anybody I'm sorry I won't say it again."

They all looked at each other wanting to see if I was lying or not I guess the believed because Esme told me to go up to my room and watch television. Downstairs they were discussing whether to punish me. Rosalie managed to convince me by telling them I was still just a little kid. I had actually heard that word from Rosalie because she said that to Emmet many many times before. There's a knock on my door and its Carlisle and he opens the door and enters.

"Bella don't ever say a word like that again."

"Ok daddy I'm sorry" I gave him the biggest pout that I could.

"Its ok I just don't want you to grow up to fast stay a kid while you can still be one.

**Hope this chapter is good please give your reviews. Again I'm sorry for not updating for so long update again tomorrow.**


End file.
